Not Me
by Amy-Jennifer
Summary: As Qui-Gon lays dying in his Padawan’s arms, he says his final words. Words that would torment Obi-Wan for the rest of his life, and even cause for him to have a deep hate for his own apprentice.
1. Prologue

"NOT ME"  
  
He could still remember how it happened, as clearly as if it was happening now. The picture was as crisp and fresh as an early autumn morning. Everything was so vivid to him, he could see it all playing over and over and over in his head.  
And he wanted it to stop.  
It was roughly ten years later, and this pain, anger, even…hate, was still fresh on his mind. He couldn't get it out. He had tried everything, meditating, relaxing, working, speaking with the Jedi Council, and even seeing a Jedi mind healer. Yet none of it had helped. His feelings were yet unchanged.  
And he blamed it all on the Council. It was all their fault! It they hadn't sent Qui-Gon and himself to negotiate with the Trade Federation ten years previous, none of this would have happened…  
"Master!" He cried in a whisper as he pulled Qui-Gon Jinn's head into his lap.  
Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open, and met Obi-Wan's. "It's too late, my young Padawan." He told the boy hoarsely.  
"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled in defiance.  
"Obi-Wan, promise me you will train the boy." Qui-Gon managed to say through the pain that was overtaking his body.  
A flicker of anger washed through Obi-Wan's body, though he knew not why. "Yes, Master." He promised without thinking.   
"He is the Chosen One, Obi-Wan. He will bring balance to the Force. Train him well."  
Those were his last words, before his body fell limp, and all life drained out of him. Not 'Goodbye.' Not 'I will always be with you, my young Padawan Learner.' Not even, 'may the Force be with you.' They had been on that boy. The Chosen One. The one who would bring balance to the Force.  
"I HATE HIM!" Obi-Wan roared, breaking his meditation.  
Luckily, he was alone. His Padwan was at his classes, and he was in his room. No one heard him. And it was better that they didn't. Jedi weren't allowed to hate, and Obi-Wan would never admit this emotion to anyone.  
When his Master had lay, dying, in his arms, after he had defeated the Sith Lord that had run Qui-Gon through, all the elder could talk about was that boy. After all of the years they had had together. After all of the things he and Qui-Gon had gone through, it was a nine year old boy who evaded his last thoughts. And it wasn't fair!  
Did he despise the boy because of it? Oh yes. He hated Anakin Skywalker with the deepest desperation he possessed.  
Obi-Wan began to cry. Slowly at first, then the tears began to stream heavily from his eyes. He fell to his knees, and they rushed down his face, rolling off his cheeks, hitting the ground.  
"Oh Master." He sobbed. "Why not me?" 


	2. Chapter One

"Master?" Anakin Skywalker asked as he walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
He was still tired, as it was only 300 hours, as was told by the chrono on the wall. He wasn't used to waking until 700, at least. His Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had rushed into his room, half of one standard hour earlier, and informed him that they would be departing on a mission, immediately. So, he had grumbled, gotten out of bed, and packed the few things he would need into a travel bag.  
  
"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan called cheerfully from his own room.  
  
Anakin wondered how anyone, let alone Obi-Wan, could be cheerful at this hour of the morning. He walked through the main room, to stop in the doorway of his Master's room. Obi-Wan was packing his things into his bag.  
  
"Master, where are we going, and why in the name of the Sith is it so early?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Anakin, do not swear, and the Jedi council called me to tell me that we have been assigned to a mission." Obi-Wan responded.  
  
"What, don't they sleep either?" Anakin grumbled. Obi-Wan flared at him. "And you didn't answer my question. What, exactly, is our mission?"  
  
"An assassination attempt was made on the life of Queen Amidala, of the Naboo. We are going there to protect her." Obi-Wan informed his Padawan.  
  
Anakin groaned. Of all missions, it had to be one with Padmé in it. And of course, they had to get it. And then he thought for a second. Assassination attempt? That didn't sound right!  
  
"Master? Why would anyone try to kill Padmé?" Anakin questioned.  
  
Obi-Wan shot a disapproving look in Anakin's direction, at the referral to Queen Amidala as 'Padmé.'  
  
"As a matter of fact, Queen Amidala had been a very important part in the Anti-Slavery Reinforcement Ac, in the Outer Rim. Some people, such as the Hutts, are not below assassinating. You, of all people, should know this.  
  
"The first attempt was made during one of her public speaking on Naboo. A second was made while she was sleeping. The palace security has reason to believe that another will be made, and soon. That is why we depart immediately." Obi-Wan told Anakin.  
  
"Master, please tell me this mission doesn't require for us to go to any formal banquets." Anakin pleaded.  
  
"Anakin, this mission does not require us to attend any formal banquets." Anakin sighed in relief. "However, it does require us to attend a royal ball."  
  
Anakin groaned.  
  
"You will learn that such things are necessary, my young Padawan. Now, get your things. We're leaving."  
  
Anakin grumbled some more, and went and got his things. The two Jedi then left for the main hanger. From there, they took a ship, and left for Naboo. 


	3. Chapter Two

"I know that you're concerned about me, but Sabé, I don't understand why you called the Jedi!" Queen Padmé Amidala complained, as her handmaidens helped her dress.  
  
"Padmé, I know that you don't think the situation is that serious, but the rest of us do!" Sabé replied, gesturing to the other handmaidens, and herself.  
  
Of all the handmaidens who had protected the Queen, ten years previous, during the Blockade, Sabé was the only one who remained. The new handmaidens had been hired for the Queen, five years later. They had been hand chosen by Sabé herself, who was now the Queen's head of security.  
  
"Your Highness, we are all concerned about you." Dormé informed the Queen, as she tied ribbons and jewels into Padmé's hair. Dormé was in charge of makeup, hair and wardrobe for the Queen and handmaidens.   
  
"And I appreciate your concern, but you all know how I feel about added security. And the Jedi? Really. Sabé, you of all people should know how I feel about that." Amidala insisted.   
  
"We do know, Your Highness, but added security is essential." Cordé, who had taken Sabé's place as decoy, when she had been hired.   
  
"And anyways, Padmé, it's too late now. The Jedi are on their way." Sabé reminded her. Sabé was the only one who called the Queen by her first name.   
  
Amidala sighed. "I suppose you're right. Still…"  
  
"Hold still, Your Highness. I'm having trouble painting your lip." Complained Tahlmé.  
  
Amidala tried to mumble an 'I'm sorry' but was cut off by Elisé, when the girl tightened the bodice of the dress they were working on. Finally, after one standard hour, and a half, they were done, just in time for the last handmaiden, Madaé, to rush in.  
  
"Your Highness, the Jedi are here!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Thank you Madaé."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padawan Anakin Skywalker stood in the chief of security's office, waiting for that person, and the Queen. They had just arrived on Naboo, and had been ushered into this room. It was a quite large, and airy room, with a large balcony looking out at the East side of Naboo. It was early, and so the Jedi were treated to a beautiful view of a Nubian sun rise. It was beautiful, in shades of yellow, gold and orange.   
  
Not long after, the door swung open, and someone walked in. The two Jedi turned around, to face the Queen and her handmaidens. One handmaiden was at the front of the pack, and dressed differently than the others. Obi-Wan assumed that this was the Chief of Security. Then he looked at her face. And all the color drained from his own. 


	4. Chapter Three

"Sabé?" Obi-Wan managed to mumble over the large lump that was forming in his throat.   
  
Sabé had been looking at the younger Jedi when the older one choked out her name. It surprised her, so she quickly turned her head to look at him. And she quickly wished she hadn't. She could feel all the blood rushing out of her system, leaving her feeling vulnerable and defenseless. It wasn't a feeling she relished.   
  
Sabé struggled to say something, anything, really. She had a Queen to protect, and a job to do. She didn't need long lost lovers upsetting her. She managed to pull on a straight face, stood a little taller, and stepped forward.   
  
"I am Sabé, the Queen's Head of Security. You must be the Jedi." Sabé said smoothly. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind, and closed it. He then repeated this process multiple times. Sabé almost felt bad for deceiving the Jedi into believing that she no longer remembered him. Almost.   
  
Obi-Wan swallowed, and nodded. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my Padawan Learner, Anakin Skywalker. We were sent here by the Jedi Council."   
  
Queen Amidala hadn't been paying much attention to the Jedi. She knew it was rude, but she really had no interest in them. Until she heard that name. A name she couldn't forget. She looked past the Master, to the apprentice, who had been gazing at his feet the whole time. Anakin? No! It couldn't be him! – could it? It had been ten years.   
  
"Ani?" She cried out lamely. The Padwan looked up.   
  
"Ani, is it really you?" She asked, stepping forward. It wasn't until she got close that she realized how tall he had gotten.   
  
Anakin looked at the Queen. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, dressed in an orange gown that hinted red and pink when the light hit it just right. Her hair was not in one of it's elaborate up-dos that were usual of Nubian Royalty. Instead, it was cascading down her back in loose curls, with ribbons, braids and jewels accenting the brown locks. Her face was unpainted, save for a red dot on either cheek, and the Scar of Remembrance on her lips. She looked amazing.   
  
"Yes, Your Highness, it is me." Anakin answered.   
  
The Handmaidens and Master Kenobi all stood watching the exchange, fascinated. No one dared interrupt. If the Queen wanted to have a reunion, than she would have a reunion. None of them were about to stop her.   
  
"My, you certainly have grown." Amidala exclaimed.   
  
"Thank you, Padmé. You look just as beautiful as in my dreams, if not more so."   
  
The young Queen blushed at this complement. It pleased her that he referred to her as 'Padmé.' "And Master Kenobi, how good to see you again." Amidala stated, finally acknowledging the elder Jedi.   
  
"Yes, it has been far too long, Your Highness." Obi-Wan responded.   
  
"Madaé, would you show the Jedi to their rooms?" Amidala asked one of her Handmaidens.   
  
"Of course, Your Highness." Madaé replied.   
  
Amidala turned back to the Jedi. "I'm sure that you have had a long journey, and would like some rest. I have other business to attend to, but my Handmaiden will show you to your rooms. Sabé will be able to speak with you about security, after you have eaten and rested. "   
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Master Kenobi responded, and bowed. Anakin did the same.   
  
"If you will excuse me, I will take my leave." Amidala stated regally, and followed two of her Handmaidens out. Two others followed her, leaving the Jedi with Madaé and Sabé.   
  
"If you two will follow me, I will show you to your rooms." Madaé stated.   
  
Obi-Wan stole a fleeting glance at Sabé. "With your permission, I would like to speak to you about added security, once I get the chance." He stated.   
  
"Of course…Ben." Sabé stated, calling him by the nickname she had created for him all of those years ago.   
  
Realization clicked behind Obi-Wans eyes, as Madaé lead them out of the room, and they disappeared down the hall. Sabé watched them go, and then sighed, sitting down at her desk and calling for her server droid to bring her breakfast. 


	5. Chapter Four

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep that night. Not to discredit the bed; it had to be the most comfortable one he had slept on in years, but he was restless. This wasn't something new. Often times, at the Jedi Temple, he would go to the room of a thousand fountains, to calm himself into sleep. Unfortunately, this was Naboo, and none of its rooms had a thousand fountains.  
  
Finally, after much tossing, turning, and meditating, he crawled out of bed. He pulled on some robes, and padded quietly out of the room, looking for somewhere to go.  
  
He walked down the halls, trying to find something that would interest him, but nothing was found. He found himself walking up the stairs, and roaming the halls of the second floor.  
  
Suddenly he heard, and felt, someone else. It was vague, someone scaling the stairs in the direction of the Queen's room. Obi-Wan didn't sense any danger, but decided to check it out anyway.  
  
He climbed up the stairs, listening to the soft padding the other person's footsteps were making. They continued up and up, and Obi-Wan noticed that they passed the floor that the Queen's room was on. He decided that there was no harm in making sure, so he continued following the soft noise.  
  
Just as he passed what he thought was the last floor, he heard a door open and close, softly. However, the person was still above him, so he continued up the stairs. Finally, two more flights of white marble up, he reached a set of double glass doors, with some type of precious medal handles, which lead to the rooftop. Obi-Wan pushed the doors open, and stepped into the night. They closed behind him.  
  
The rooftop was cone shaped, with a walk way around the outside. A brick wall framed the walk, so no one would fall off. Obi-Wan began his trek around the circle, gazing up at the night sky as he did so.  
  
The stars were beautiful from Naboo. The moon shone brightly from its peak position. Obi-Wan picked out Coruscant with his well-trained eyes, along with a couple other planets that were important to him.   
  
He looked again where he was going, and found that he had reached the opposite side of the roof, from the doors. There was a little box, where three or four people could stand and look at the sky. Someone was already there.  
  
Sabé.  
  
"You always did have trouble sleeping." She stated. Obi-Wan had forgotten that she had Jedi reflexes, but her parents had not allowed her be trained. That comment reminded him.  
  
"You always loved the night." He responded, walking to stand next to her. He stood against the wall, putting his arms down on its flat surface, and leaning on them.  
  
"I never understood when you got the time to sleep." Obi-Wan finished.  
  
"During the day, when everyone else thought I was working. Especially once I became the CoS." She responded. "And you?"  
  
"I don't sleep." He retorted simply.  
  
There was silence for a good long time, as the two gazed up at the night. Sabé mumbled something, that Obi-Wan couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, looking over at her curiously.  
  
"I said, maybe that's why you're so grumpy all the time." She said, looking at him for the first time that night.  
  
Obi-Wan snorted. "Me? Grumpy? You're the one they called the Ice Queen." He teased.  
  
"I had multiple good reasons." She pointed out. "Besides, you didn't think I was so cold."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything.  
  
"How come you didn't say good bye?" She asked bluntly, after there was more uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Sabé, I…I couldn't. After what you said to me? I couldn't say anything." He responded.  
  
"Still, I mean, you could have sent Ani to tell me, or even said something to Padmé. You broke my heart, you know that." Sabé told him.  
  
"I know, but I had just become a Jedi Knight, and taken on a Padawan. Not to mention that it's forbidden. Plus, Qui-Gon's death affected me greatly."  
  
Sabé had a cold look on her face. "My parents had just been killed, because your little negotiations with the Trade Federation failed. We had just saved the planet from the control of a Sith Lord. I was a handmaiden to the Queen, and still am. How is it different?" She questioned.  
  
"In more ways than you could imagine, Sabé." Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
"Please do tell?" Sabé was beginning to sound angry.  
  
"You know, I watched my Master be killed? I held him in my arms while he died, and all he could talk about was some nine-year-old boy. I killed a Sith Lord for him, and he didn't even say good-bye. And I haven't heard from him once, through the Force. Anakin tells me that Qui-Gon contacts him when he meditates, all the time.  
  
"Did you know that I was one of the oldest Padawans to be chosen by a Master? I lived my entire life in the Temple, and I didn't get picked until I was thirteen. Thirteen, Sabé! That's almost over the limit!  
  
"And then this, Anakin Skywalker, comes waltzing into our lives. It's like he knows how great he is, and can't help but shove it in my face. And he says that I'm holding him back, but there's so much he needs to learn!" Obi-Wan ranted.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon just grabbed the boy and said 'I'm going to train him.' He already had a Padawan, why would he need a new one?" Obi-Wan was beginning to cry at all the memories.  
  
"You dislike Anakin, then?" Sabé noted.  
  
"I hate him!" Obi-Wan screamed, his tears beginning to run down his face fully.  
  
"I thought that hate was forbidden by the Jedi." Sabé reminded.  
  
"It is." Obi-Wan choked out through sobs.  
  
Sabé pursed her lips. "So you can have a forbidden emotion for Anakin, but nothing for me?" She asked. Obi-Wan said nothing.  
  
"Well, Master Kenobi. It's late." Sabé spat, disgust filling her voice. "You should be in bed. We can speak more on the matter of the Queen's security tomorrow. I hope you sleep well." She nearly screamed.  
  
She turned around, and ran back to the door. Leaving Obi-Wan sobbing under the Nubian sky. 


	6. Chapter Five

Authors Note: I have made up some things in this post, so I'll let you know how I saw them. A Nikah Tree is like a weeping willow, that bears a year round flower called a Layousa Rose. A Layousa Rose goes from being very dark pink on the outside, to being sort of creamy white on the inside, and takes the traditional form on a rose as we know it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sabé didn't cry as she ran away from Obi-Wan. She had long ago promised herself that she wouldn't let this man make her cry. It was a difficult thing to avoid. She desperately wanted to, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow it. She continued running, unaware of where she was going, now inside the palace walls. She found herself quite cold, and so decided on the warmest place in the palace - the green rooms.  
  
She slowed her pace to a walk, realizing that running wasn't going to help her either. She took a few turns, and descended a set of stairs. She walked down the halls, and took a few more turns. Finally she walked to the end of a hall, to another set of glass double doors.  
  
She pushed the doors open, following them in to a large, glass, dome shaped room. It was warm inside, with thousands of lush plants and flowers growing. She walked through the simulated jungle, inhaling the many scents and touching the many textures. It was relaxing, and amazingly beautiful. Somehow, when it came to gardening, Sabé always felt at home.   
  
She continued through, finding the little path she had made to her favorite spot of the garden. She walked down it, anticipating the quiet sound her favorite fountain made as the water flowed from one level to the next. Anticipating the shade her favorite Nikah Tree gave, from the ever present sun in the glass room. Anticipating her favorite, beautiful, pink Layousa Rose, and it's wonderful smell. She couldn't wait to be able to sit there alone, and forget everything that had just happened. She pushed aside the only branch that concealed her private spot, and stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Someone was all ready there.  
  
In her spot.  
  
Under her tree.  
  
By her fountain.  
  
Playing with one of her roses.  
  
How dare they!  
  
Sabé cleared her throat, and the man turned around. It was Anakin. Sabé let out a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought it might have been Obi-Wan. But he couldn't have gotten there in time, she reasoned with herself.   
  
"Hi, Sabé." Anakin murmured.   
  
"Hi, Anakin." She responded. "What are you doing?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep, I slept all day today, there was no way I was sleeping tonight." He explained. "What about you?"  
  
Sabé laughed. "I never sleep at night." She explained. "I love the night, so I sleep during the day. It's a habit I formed when I was little, and it's really quite difficult to break. Not that I really want to anyways. I like the quiet, not being bothered by other people. If it weren't for the fact that Padmé and I are such good friends, I would have quit this job years ago and gone into hiding. That's how much I dislike human interaction."  
  
"I see. I share the feeling, from time to time. Sometimes I just want to get away from all the Masters, and just think. But they push thinking into meditating, and that isn't what I always want. Sometimes I just want to think. You know?" He responded.  
  
"I do. Sometimes thinking is underestimated. Take Padmé for example. Over the past couple years, people have forgotten that she is a ruler, and have begun to think of her as just a symbol." Sabé stated.  
  
"Like the people behind the assassination attempts?" Anakin questioned.  
  
"Exactly." Sabé answered. "They see a woman, a pretty woman at that, trying to make something of herself and they don't like it. And then when she does something that could work against them, they especially don't like it. So they try to stop it the only way they know how."   
  
"Well I guess that makes sense - " Anakin began.  
  
"From a certain point of view." Sabé finished for him.   
  
"Yes, how did you know?" He asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"Your Master used to say that all the time, back when I knew him. He was always 'seeing things from a certain point of view.' You know?" Sabé responded.  
  
"Yeah." Anakin said glumly. "Always. And it's always from his point of view."   
  
Sabé laughed. "Maybe. But you're still a little boy. He feels like he has to tell you things from his point of view, or you wont understand it."  
  
"I am not." Anakin pouted.   
  
Sabé laughed again. "Yes, yes you are." She pointed at his extended lower lip. "That isn't helping your case any." She informed him. "Now, it's late. Little boys should be in bed."  
  
"The only reason I'm going to listen is because I like you." Anakin said, and stood up, proving that he really wasn't a little boy by toping her by a good head, shoulders and some torso. "Good night, Sabé."  
  
"Good night, Anakin. Sleep well." She responded, and he walked away.   
  
Sabé sighed, and walked over to the edge of her fountain sitting down. That was where she spent the rest of the night. 


	7. Chapter Six

Padme and Sabé sat on Padmé's bed the next morning, talking about the upcoming ball, which was much to Padmé's distaste. Balls were more Sabé's thing. On some occasions, the young Queen could stand them, but that wasn't often. They were one part of being Queen that she didn't like.  
  
"Remind me again why we're having this ball." She whined.  
  
Sabé laughed. "To celebrate the upcoming alliance between Naboo and Alderaan."  
  
"Oh yeah." Padme grumbled. And then she groaned. "Bail is going to be there, isn't he?"  
  
It was a well known fact that the Prince of Alderaan believed himself to be head over heals in love with the Queen of Naboo. That was one of the reasons for the planet's union. In fact, it was the main reason. The other reason was the prediction of the upcoming war, between the territories against the Anti-Slavery Reinforcement Act, and those territories for it. Another well known fact, to everyone except Bail, was that the young Amidala did not return his favor.  
  
"You bet. He's flying in tomorrow night." Sabé responded.  
  
Again Padme groaned.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Your Highness, it's Madaé." A voice called.  
  
Sabé got up off the bed and opened the door. Madaé and the other Handmaidens walked in.  
  
"Are you ready to dress, Your Highness?" Dormé asked.  
  
The Queen nodded, her attitude changing from Padme to Amidala. "Yes." She answered.  
  
Two hours of tugging, pulling and painting later, they had finished dressing the Queen in a spring green dress with a silver metal chain material lying over the skirt. Her face was back to the traditional white painting with the red dots, and the Scar of Remembrance. Her hair was down, with robes of braids and ribbons gathering at the back of her head and cascading down her back.  
  
The Handmaidens began putting the makeup, brushes, and such away and then they all headed out. As they walked, Amidala spoke to her head Handmaiden. "Sabé, I would appreciate it if you would invite the Jedi to breakfast with us." She stated.  
  
"Us?" Sabé asked.  
  
"Yes. I would like you to join us as well. That way you can discuss security in my presence." Amidala responded.  
  
Sabé gritted her teeth. "All right, I will join you in the dinning room." She responded, and turned down a hall as the others continued their trek.  
  
She had to ask me, didn't she? Sabé thought. She just had to ask me.  
  
Sabé walked down the halls to where the Jedi were staying. Why they had been put so far apart, not even she knew. She went up to Anakin's room first, which was right next to the Queens. She knocked on the door, yet there was no answer.  
  
That's funny.I don't scenes his presence, either. Maybe he's with Ben. She thought, and headed for the older Jedi's quarters. It had been conveniently placed by her Security office. She knocked on the door, and called for them to open up, but there was no one there.  
  
Sabé frowned. Where could they be? She closed her eyes, and reached out with her untrained Force link to find Obi-Wan's presence. He was close.so close that she should be able to find him. But where?  
  
"Looking for us, Milady?" Asked a rough voice behind her. Sabé spun around, coming face to face with Master Kenobi and his breathless Padawan. They had obviously been working out.  
  
"As a mater of fact, I was." She replied. "The Queen would like the two of you to join her for breakfast. I suggest you get cleaned up, quickly, and head down." She responded.  
  
"Thank you, Milady. We will be right down." Obi-Wan responded.  
  
Sabé gave a curt nod, turned on her heal, and left.  
  
Ten minutes later the Jedi arrived at the dinning room. The Queen and her Handmaidens had been standing, talking, and waiting for breakfast to arrive. Anakin, against his Master's protests, marched straight up to the Queen to speak with her. The young girl smiled when she saw him approach.  
  
"You put your face paint back on." Anakin realized with a bit of disappointment in his voice.  
  
Amidala nodded. "Sabé asked me to start wearing it again as a safety measure, in case I need a decoy. That way no one will be able to tell weather or not it is me." She explained.  
  
Anakin shot a glance at Sabé and if looks could kill, she would be dead a thousand times over. He looked back at Padme, and when he did his gaze had softened.  
  
"It's understandable, Padmé. We don't want to risk anyone getting past our security measures." Anakin responded.  
  
Just then the servers brought bowls full of Naboo breakfast food. The Queen walked to take her place at the head of the table, Sabé sitting on her right, and motioning for Obi-Wan to take her left. Anakin sat next to his Master, and Handmaidens filled in the rest of the spaces at the long table. Servers began to bring the bowls around to each person, allowing them to choose their food. When everyone had eaten, the Queen turned to Sabé. Sabé and Obi-Wan didn't look at each other even once during the meal.  
  
"Now, I would like to discus the security matters that the two of you went over yesterday." The Queen stated, and they fell into a deep conversation on the matter, Anakin listening with one ear.  
  
It would be the understatement of the year to say that the Queen wasn't pleased with all of the added security. But, as Obi-Wan and Sabé chorused in unison, it was necessary. That didn't mean she had to like it.  
  
"Now, what of the upcoming ball?" Obi-Wan asked. "There's no way the Queen can be guarded at all times. She will have to dance, dine and make a speech." He reminded.  
  
Sabé frowned. "I hadn't thought about that." She admitted.  
  
"Your Highness, would you consider using a decoy?" Obi-Wan suggested.  
  
"Absolutely not." Sabé retorted. "Her Majesty can't use a decoy for the union of Alderaan and Naboo Ball! It would be absurd!"  
  
"It would be safe." Obi-Wan insisted.  
  
"Sabé, I think he has a point." Amidala responded.  
  
"Oh come on, you just think it's a good way to get out of the Ball." Sabé taunted. "Admit it; you'd do anything to get out of going."  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I would." Amidala responded in the same taunting voice.  
  
"Well.well..." Sabé trailed off, looking for a come back.  
  
"Well what Sabé?" Amidala asked.  
  
"Well.nibish!" Sabé cried in exasperation, using her created word.  
  
"Nibish you." Amidala responded.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but.nibish?" He asked.  
  
"Sabé's word. I guess you could call it a derogatory term, but it really has no meaning. It's used to fill in blank spaces. Nibish." The Queen explained.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I see. Nibish."  
  
"Then it's settled, we will use a decoy." Amidala finished, and got up from her seat. The servers rushed in to clear the plates, and the rest of the group went their separate ways. 


	8. Chapter Seven

"You got off easy, Ami." Sabé said later in the day. Once again the two girls were talking about the upcoming ball.  
  
"But Sabé, I thought you were concerned about my safety." Padmé responded mock innocently.  
  
"Well, just because you can't go as Queen doesn't mean you won't go at all." Sabé stated.  
  
Padmé gasped. "Sabé you're horrible!" She cried.  
  
"I know." Sabé remarked evilly.  
  
Padmé sighed. "At least I wont have to have Bail as my escort." She stated. "That will be a relief. And I wont have to wear a four hour dress!"  
  
"And we wont have to listen to you complain when we put it on you." Sabé added. "At least not for as long."  
  
"I wouldn't complain if you guys weren't so difficult!" Padmé insisted. "Honestly, do you think I like whining?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, maybe sometimes. But that's only because I'm Queen. I'm aloud to whine." Padmé remarked.  
  
"You're just lucky that no one is brave enough to put you in your place." Sabé informed her.  
  
"Except you." Padmé reminded.  
  
"Except me." Sabé agreed. "Now come spot me."  
  
The two girls were in the handmaidens' gymnasium. Sabé had found her way to the bench press, and was calling Padmé over to spot her. The girl had been lifting some individual weights, and doing different exercises with them. After all, even the Queen has to stay fit.  
  
Padmé stood over Sabé as the older girl lifted the bar. She brought it down to her chest, and raised it back up. She set it on its holder, just as the other handmaidens walked in.  
  
Madaé walked over to where Padmé and Sabé were. She looked at the amount of weight that Sabé had just lifted effortlessly, obviously amazed. "135 Sabé? You're getting good."  
  
Sabé picked the bar up again, and brought it to her chest. She pushed it up again before repeating the exercise. She tilted her head to the side, so she was looking at Madaé.  
  
"I don't think it's that much." She admitted. "Actually, I want to add some more."  
  
"Madaé, you spot Sabé. I'm going to go run on the tread mill." Padmé stated.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." The girl replied.  
  
Padmé walked across the room to the machine, and started using it. She and the handmaidens stayed there in the gym, for a good rest of the afternoon.  
  
Later that day, in the palace training courts, Master Kenobi and Anakin sparred. Sabers clashed against one another in beautiful blurs of blue and green. Obi-Wan spun away from his Padawan, and swung his lightsaber overhead. It hit Anakin's squarely in the center, causing the weapons vibrations to intensify for a split second.  
  
Anakin moved away for a second, and put his hand up, signaling that he needed a moment. He reached to wipe some of the sweat off his face, with the shirt he had discarded earlier. But Obi-Wan didn't stop. He continued attacking Anakin.  
  
"In a real duel you won't be able to stop and cool off." The Master spat.  
  
Anger and disgust filled his voice. Anakin stared at his Master with wide eyes, and was rewarded with a burn on his right arm for not paying attention. He was forced back into the fight, as Obi-Wan mercilessly attacked him.  
  
Anakin was truly scared by now, as he blocked, parried, and returned his Master's blows. He had never heard Obi-Wan take that tone of voice with him, and the look in his Master's eyes was one craving blood.  
  
Anakin didn't take his eyes off his Master, as Obi-Wan ferociously attacked his Padawan. The younger man was having trouble keeping up with his Master, when he was in the state of rage.  
  
Suddenly a burst of pain erupted from Anakin's side. He groaned as he looked down at his left hip, which was now oozing blood. Obi-Wan didn't notice, and so, continued hitting Anakin's blade.  
  
"Master, please…I'm-"  
  
Anakin was cut off by a hard boot to the cast. He groaned as he hit the cold, stone floor. He didn't know what had taken over his master, but he was frightened. Some how he just knew that if this continued, Obi-Wan would kill him.  
  
"Master, stop…" Anakin continued to plead, as he continued to defend himself from his position on the floor. He didn't dare get up; for fear that Obi-Wan might take the chance to finish him. Eventually he was sobbing.  
  
"Master Kenobi!" Came a shriek.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the intruder. It was Padmé.  
  
"Your Highness, my apprentice and I were in the middle of practice, and-"  
  
"Practice?!" Padmé yelled, as she ran to kneel by Anakin's side. "Did you even notice that Anakin is hurt? He could have been killed!" She insisted.  
  
For the first time that evening, Obi-Wan stopped. He turned off his laser sword, and looked at Anakin. He was laying on the floor, blood pouring from his side, face and chest soaked with sweat, tears forming in his eyes, and his saber positioned above him. Obi-Wan gasped.  
  
"Oh Anakin! I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize, I-"  
  
"Thank you, Master Kenobi. I can take care of Anakin from here. Perhaps you should go get cleaned up." Padmé suggested.  
  
Obi-Wan's head dropped, and his shoulders slumped, as he turned away from the two. He walked out, leaving them alone. Anakin gathered up the little strength that hadn't drained from him to turn off his saber, and sit up. Almost immediately after he did so, he fell into blackness. 


	9. Chapter Eight

A couple of hours later, Anakin opened his bleary eyes. He looked around and found himself in his room. He was laying on his bed, still in his work out pants, His side and his arm had been wrapped in crisp white bandages. He looked around and saw Padmé dozing in a nearby chair. He smiled. He tired to sit up, but groaned from the momentary pain in his side.  
  
Padmé's eyes fluttered open at the sound, and a smile formed on her lips. She got up from her seat, and walked over to stand next to him. Her long, curly brown hair had been pulled into a messy braid, and she was wearing a rose-colored handmaiden robe. She reached out, and gently touched his forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Padmé asked.  
  
Anakin sighed. "I've been better." He admitted.  
  
"I'm sure." She responded, and sat on the side of his bed.  
  
"How long have I been out? What's the time?" Anakin questioned.  
  
"You're been out for a good couple of hours. Everyone's asleep, but I wanted to stay here tonight, and make sure that you were going to be okay." She answered.  
  
"Thank you, Padmé." Anakin said with a smile.  
  
Padmé began brushing his hair out of his face, with her fingers. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Padmé softly began to sing. The sound echoed off the walls, and filled Anakin's ears with it's sweet sound. Slowly, Anakin felt his eyes becoming heavier, and fell back into sleep.  
  
In another room, someone else listened to Padmé's song, but they weren't entranced like Anakin was. In that room, that someone else watched Anakin drift to sleep, but they weren't touched like Padmé was. That person had a very different opinion of the two.  
  
They had anger, bubbling into hate, as they gazed through the force at the pair. They had almost been rid of half the nuisance, with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but then that retched girl had come into the picture.  
  
At first they hadn't been planning to kill the girl. In fact, they had allowed their previous attacks to be stopped on purpose. Not only to get Obi-Wan and Anakin away from the Jedi Council, but because they had no reason to really dislike the Queen. Now they did.  
  
Now was time for more drastic actions. Actions that wouldn't fail. Actions that would happen at the upcoming ball. And actions that would finally rid them of the pair. Once those two were gone, the would have no problems becoming the next Sith Apprentice. Darth Sidious would not refuse them, once they had ridded the Universe of the Chosen One.  
  
They smiled, knowing that it would happen. Knowing that they would become the most powerful Dark Lord ever. They waved their hand, and the image of the pair faded. In its place, and image of the Queens handmaiden appeared. They smiled. The lovely little Sabé was preparing bubble bath in the large tub before her. She was still clothed, and they decided to allow her some dignity, and waved their hand. The image faded into blackness.  
  
They turned from the spot they had been gazing at, and walked over to the window They spent the rest of the night staring into the sky, and going over their plans again and again, until they were perfect. 


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Really short part, because I've been having troubles finding time/ideas to write. If you would like to co-author this story, please let me know at Jennifer_617@hotmail.com and I'll get back to you ASAP! Thanks! - A.J.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came, and Anakin awoke to an empty room. He was feeling much better, despite all that had happened, and so he decided to get up. He climbed out of the bed, and found a clean shirt and pair of pants on the chair Padmé had been sitting in. He looked around, spotted a bathroom, and went in there to change. Once he was done, he went back out into the room, and padded into the hall.  
  
It was deserted. There was no one he could hear, or see. Tuning himself into the Force, he reached out, and looked around. He searched for someone, Padmé or Obi-Wan. No, not there. He thought to himself, as he scanned the Palace. Or there. How about…Aha! There you are! Anakin had found both Padmé and Obi-Wan in the same room. He located the room with the Force, and headed in that direction.   
  
Anakin found them in the same room, and almost pushed the door open until he heard a bit of the conversation.  
  
"What were you thinking, Master Kenobi?!?!" Padmé shouted. Anakin pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"For the last time, Amidala, I don't know! One minute I was training with him, and the next I had him pinned to the floor! Do you really think that I did it on purpose?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.  
  
"How am I supposed to know, Kenobi? I was walking by and I heard Anakin begging for help. Did you think that I was going to let it by? Absolutely not! Anakin is my friend." Padmé stressed the word 'friend' as she spoke.  
  
"I understand that you are worried, Your Highness, as am I. Do you think that I wouldn't be? Anakin is like a son to me! I am just as shocked as you are by the whole ordeal." Obi-Wan insisted.  
  
"Ordeal? Ordeal? Is that all you can call it! You almost killed your own Padawan! Do you know what could have happened if I hadn't shown up?" Padmé yelled.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"You would have killed him! Then he'd be gone from both of our lives! How would that make you feel?" She was nearly screaming now, and Obi-Wan didn't make any response.  
  
"I'll tell you how you would feel! You'd feel lost. Horrible. You would know that you are a bad person! I'm onto you Obi-Wan. You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. I may be a little girl, but I am NOT as ignorant as you believe." Padmé stated, and Anakin heard footsteps walking towards the door. He jumped back, as Padmé put a hand on the door, and looked back at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm watching you, Kenobi. Always." Padmé promised, and stepped out the door. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Anakin stood on the spot, frozen. He stared at the door, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It opened, very quickly, and a disgruntled Padmé walked out. She stopped, seeing Anakin, and her mouth opened as if she was going to say something. Not a sound escaped her lips.   
  
"What do you know, Padmé?" Anakin asked quietly after a pause.   
  
"Anakin, you should not be out of bed." Padmé insisted.   
  
"Jedi healing powers. I'm fine. What do you know, Padmé?" Anakin questioned.   
Padmé sighed, words failing her. She just shook her head at Anakin. There was uncomfortable silence between them.   
  
"You should go back to your room. I have duties to attend to." Padmé reminded, and walked hurriedly off.   
  
Anakin watched her rush down the hall. He couldn't help but wonder where she was going. However years of careful Jedi training prevented his curiously from becoming an action. Instead he reluctantly turned his attention to the room Padmé had come out of.   
  
He stepped through the doors into a large circular room. It was a magnificent room, the floor a glittering white marble, and the walls a creamy stone. The ceiling was far above Anakin, and the entire room was decorated in magenta, violet and green flowers. Sculptures lay within the stone of the walls, past rulers of the Naboo gathering together in that one room. Windows, large and rounded, let a golden light filter into the space. There was only one set of doors into the room; the ones Anakin had come in through.   
  
Anakin looked around in awe, and suddenly something struck him. Something was wrong. It was as if something was missing. Something important, that he knew should have been there. And then it hit him.   
  
The room was empty. Not another living being could be found inside it's walls. Obi-Wan had been in there. He should have still been. The only way that he could have gotten out would have been to pass Anakin, and he hadn't seen his master. He looked around once more. There was no one.   
  
Someone stood in the shadows, watching the ignorant Padawan. He hadn't even attempted to use the Force to pick up any cloaking spells. Hadn't that idiot taught him anything? Not that the boy would have been able to pick up the spell. The one surrounding them was far too powerful, and full of the dark side. The Padawan would never pick it up.   
  
They watched as the sandy haired teenager looked around, and walked out of the room. They laughed, dispensing of the shield. They too left the room, whistling cheerfully as they walked down the long corridors to their rooms. They were proud of what they had accomplished; being able to take over Kenobi like that, and living right under the Queen's nose. The thrill of being found out, and the pride of not having been, were excellent. They surpassed all feelings they had ever felt before. And they knew - somehow they just knew, that is would all work out. There was no way their plans could fail. And so, they were satisfied. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Obi-Wan walked down the spacious hallway, that lead towards the library. He needed to talk to Sabé, and quickly. Finding her was of the utmost importance, at that moment. Just as he was about to turn the corner, a noise stopped him. He turned around to see his Padawan running toward him, out of breath.   
  
"Master, where were you just a minute ago?" Anakin asked, breathing heavily.   
  
"I was walking down the hall, why?"   
  
"Weren't you just in that room with Padmé?" Anakin regretted saying those words the moment they came out of his mouth.   
  
"And how would you know that, Anakin? Were you eavesdropping on our conversation? Did I teach you nothing about decency and etiquette?" Obi-Wan lectured.   
  
"I am deeply sorry, Master." Anakin murmured.   
  
"Now, I have important business to attend to, so please go and think about what you have done. We will talk about this again later." Obi-Wan turned the corner and continued his journey to the library.   
  
"What 'important business' would that be?" Anakin whispered, and headed towards the palace gardens.   
  
******************   
Obi-Wan opened the large door and stepped into the spacious palace library. There were over 200, 000 holobooks in the library, on subjects spanning from Naboo history to adventure stories. As he walked past the rows upon rows of shelves, he found Sabé sitting down at one of the many elegant tables that spanned the library floor.   
  
Sabe was clutching a book in her hands, but apparantly had fallen asleep. Her head was leaning on the table, against the several holos that were scattered on the table. As Obi-Wan stepped closer, he noticed that they were mostly about politics, but a few were on romance. The one that was in Sabé's hand was titled: 'When Good Things Turn Bad: The ups and downs of galactic relationships' As he carefully took it from her grasp, he noticed that she was turned to a chapter titled: 'Jedi Love: How much is too much?'   
  
In the chapter, the book went on to discuss all of the pros of falling in love with a Jedi as well as all of the cons. The chapter went into great detail saying that a Jedi relationship could be dangerous, since the Jedi Code forbids attachments and marriage. As Obi-Wan put the book down, a data pad near Sabé's right hand caught his eye. He reached over, careful as to not disturb Sabé from her slumber, and picked it up. It read:   
  
Top five things to do this month:   
5. Prepare all security for the upcoming ball   
4. Make sure all preperations for the ball are taken care of. (Meals, decor, etc.)   
3. Plan what the handmaidens and the Queen will wear.   
2. Check what the Jedi will be doing to protect the Queen, and discuss security matters.   
1. Stop falling for Obi-Wan   
  
Obi-Wan was shocked at her number one thing to do. She's not over me yet? She's treated me like she's hated me these past few days, how can she still have feelings for me? He gently set the data pad back next to her, but apparently he didn't do it quietly enough. Sabé's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. Once she saw him standing there, she opened her mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan cut her off.   
  
"Please don't yell at me. I came here to ask you a personal favor."   
  
"Can't it wait? I'm tired, and I have a lot of things to do." Sabé shouted, and started to stack up the holos. Obi-Wan put his hands on top of hers, preventing her from moving.   
  
"No, it can't." he said sternly. She looked at him, suprised.   
  
"What is it, then? Did something go wrong, did-"   
  
"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you a favor." Obi-Wan repeated.   
  
"I know that already. What is the favor?" Sabé asked, a mixture of anger and hope glistening in her large brown eyes.   
  
"I wanted to know if I could escort you to the upcoming ball." Obi-Wan stated, and Sabé's eyes widened. She had not expected him to ask her that.   
  
"Wh-what?" she studdered.   
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"   
  
"I can't, because I am going to be the Queen, and-" Sabé began.   
  
"So, that shouldn't matter. I still would like to accompany you to the ball." Obi-Wan explained. Sabé looked down, and for a few moments there was silence.   
  
"I'll think about it." Sabé finally spoke. She looked up at Obi-Wan, who stared at her.   
  
"Can't you just give me your answer now?" Obi-Wan asked. Sabe sighed, and again, silence passed between the two.   
  
"Yes. I will go with you." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Sabé paced back and forth in front of the doors to the Queen's office chambers, wringing her hands as she went. "Padmé, there's something that's been bothering me…" She began.  
  
Shaking her head the dark haired girl muttered, "No, not like that."  
  
Stopping, she straightened and looked upwards. "Padmé I've decided that you can go to the ball with whomever you like, as long as I can, too."  
  
Shaking her head again, she resumed her pacing.  
  
"Sabé, you can go in to see the Queen, now." The green skinned secretary announced.  
  
"Thanks Loralie." Sabé responded, as the doors opened.  
  
Padmé was pushing the off button to a transmitter that she had just been speaking through. She looked up as her Chief of Security walked in, and the doors slid shut behind her.  
  
"Sabé, what's up?" Padmé asked in concern at the look that her friend wore.  
  
"It's - I've - We, well…" Sabé stuttered, looking down at the ground.   
  
"Sabé I don't understand a word you're saying." Padmé ordained.  
  
"ItoldObi-WanI'dgototheballwithhim!" Sabé gushed, looking up at Padmé.  
  
Padmé's jaw dropped, and her eyes went very round. "You what!?"  
  
"He was like, and I was like, and we were like, and I said yes!" Sabé moaned in distress, falling into a large chair in front of Padmé's desk. She let her forehead rest in her hands.  
  
"What about Bail? Sabé you're going as the Queen!" Padmé reminded, starting to panic. Her brain was running through a list of things that could possibly go wrong. The list included items such as 'the union could fail' and 'rumors about her and the Jedi could catch.'  
  
"Padmé I don't know what to do! I already said I would!" Sabé reminded.  
  
Padmé got up from her seat, and walked over to the window that looked over one of Theed's many waterfalls. "If you gave your word, then we'll just have to have Bail go with someone else."  
  
Sabé's head lifted from her hands. "Really?" She asked in hope.  
  
"No, I just said that to confuse you. Oh, come on, Sabé! Of course really!" Padmé mocked.  
  
Sabé jumped from her chair, and ran to give the Queen a hug. "Hey hey hey! Watch the dress! Watch the dress!" Padmé cried as she found herself with an armful of Chief of Security.  
  
Sabé disengaged herself, with a smile that could have lit Coruscant. Padmé reached out to touch her friend's face, realizing that this was the first time she had seen the girl actually smile in years.  
  
"Now we just have to get you to go with someone," Sabé grinned mischievously, an idea popping into her head. "Why don't you go with Anakin?" She asked innocently.  
  
Padmé's jaw dropped. "But I...I can't!"  
  
Sabé frowned. "Of course you can! I'm pretending to be you, remember? So it won't matter who you go with."  
  
Padmé tried to hide her happiness, reasoning that as the Queen there were other things she had to think about first. "But…I should probably go with Bail. Otherwise, everything could go-"  
  
Sabé covered her ears. "Don't say it, Padmé! You always worry about everyone else," She stood up and took her friend's hands in hers. "Why don't you worry about yourself for once? Why don't you do what will make you happy for once, Padmé?"  
  
Padmé smiled and squeezed her best friend's hands. "Oh alright. I'll go with Anakin, but only if he asks me. Otherwise, I'll go with Bail."  
  
Sabé smiled. "Don't worry, he'll ask you. I'll make sure he does."  
  
"What do you mean you'll make sure he does?" Padmé asked in suspicion, glaring at her friend.  
  
"Well, I'll just go have a chat with him, you know, handmaiden to Jedi." Sabé replied slyly.  
  
Padmé laughed. "Please don't make him go with me if he doesn't want to, Sabé."  
  
"Oh come on, Padmé, you know he likes you. I'm sure he'd ask you even if I didn't talk to him." Sabé teased.  
  
Padmé blushed. "Thank you, Sabé." The Queen embraced her friend, and they exited the chambers, happier than they both had been in a long, long time. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Sabé smiled at the sandy haired Padawan who stood before her. She had called him to the gardens to 'talk about security.' She had made sure that she was there before he was, sitting under the same Nikah tree they had met at before. When he had appeared, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me about something important? About the ball?" Anakin asked, sitting on the ground by Sabé as the girl motioned for him to do so.  
  
Sabé nodded. "Yes, although to be completely honest with you, it isn't about security as I had previously ordained." She admitted.  
  
Anakin looked confused, as he pulled a strand of grass from the ground, looking down briefly, and then back into Sabé's chocolate eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Sabé leaned forward. "I have a bit of a favor to ask of you." She whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Anakin questioned, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I'm going to be going to the ball as the Queen. That means Padmé is going to be going in normal attire. That means it could still be easy for an assassin to target her, if he knew how she looked without make up. I was thinking, you and Padmé seem to like each other a lot (Anakin turned bright red at this statement), so why don't you two go together? I mean, that way you'll be able to protect her, since I'm going with Obi-Wan." Sabé said this all as if it were the most obvious solution to the worlds problems.  
  
"Do you really think that Padmé would go with me?" Anakin asked.  
  
Sabé smiled at him as she straightened and smoothed out her dress. "I have no doubt in my mind. She's quite taken with you, Anakin."  
  
Anakin bestowed Sabé with one of his heart-stopping-grins, although its affects were wasted on her. "To tell you the truth, I was already thinking of asking her to go with me." He admitted.  
  
"Well see there. We're both thinking pro-actively." Sabé mused.  
  
"I think my motivations were a bit more selfish then Padmé's safety." Anakin reminded.  
  
"Selfish or not, in the end it's all the same. Very good then. You and Padmé will go together. That helps with the seating arrangements for dinner." Sabé explained. "Well, unless you have anything you need to discuss, I'm off."  
  
Anakin shook his head, signaling that he had nothing of consequence to speak to her about. Subsequently, Sabé stood from the garden, brushed off her dress, and left the garden. Anakin leaned over the fountain that was by his right hip, looking into the water. He splashed it with his hand, smiling jovially as it sparkled and sprayed the surrounding plants.   
  
He sat there for a long while, playing with the water as he debated what he should say to Padmé. "Your Highness...no, that sounds to formal." He murmured to himself, twisting a piece of grass between his fingers. "Padmé, it would be my honor if I could escort you to the ball.....No, that makes it sound like I'm just asking her to the ball so I can protect her." He threw the piece of grass down and stood up, going in search of Padmé.   
  
Anakin walked down many elegant hallways in search of Padmé before he finally found her. She was sitting at a desk in her quarters, flipping through some holodiscs. Anakin walked by her desk. "Um, Padmé, can I talk with you for a moment?" Padmé dropped the discs that had been in her hand, and they fell all over the floor. Anakin and Padmé both reached down to grab them at the same time, and accidentally bumped heads.   
  
"Ow!" Padmé yelped, rubbing her forehead. She watched as Anakin picked up all of the holodiscs, and handed them to her.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized, looking into her beautiful, brown eyes.  
  
She smiled. "It's okay. Did you want to talk to me?" She set the holodiscs on the desk, and motioned for Anakin to sit down on the nearby sofa. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Padmé, I know you're the Queen and everything, and I'm just a simple Padawan trying to make my way in the universe, but-"   
  
The Queen cut him off. "You're not just a Padawan, Anakin. You're a nice, sweet, intelligent, and handsome man. Any woman would be lucky to even know you." She stressed the words 'Any woman' and 'even know'.  
  
Anakin blushed, smiling. "Thanks." He glanced at Padmé's face, his heart beating quickly.  
  
The young Queen smiled knowingly. "Didn't you come up here to ask me something?." She asked, her heart racing with anticipation.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, I did. I was wondering, if you don't already have a date, that is, maybe we could go together to the ball." Anakin held his breath. 'Please let her say yes, please let her say yes!' He thought to himself.  
  
Padmé's smile grew bigger. "I would be honored to go with you." Anakin breathed out, smiling with relief.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "You don't want to go with someone else?"  
  
Padmé shook her head. "There's no one that I would rather go with than you, Anakin."   
  
'"Yes!!!' Anakin thought, beaming with happiness. "Really?" He said aloud, looking towards Padmé, his eyes shining with happiness.  
  
She nodded. "Really." Anakin glanced over at the young Queen, a smirk on his face. He slowly leaned in closer to her, and, seeing that Padmé didn't object, kept moving closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It deepened, becoming more passionate. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Padmé slowly and reluctantly pulled away, a grin on her face.  
  
"Wow, that...that was amazing!" Padmé whispered, gasping for air.  
  
Anakin nodded, his infamous grin bigger than ever. "Yes it was." An uncomfortable silence filled the room before Anakin finally stood up. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." Anakin left the room, leaving Padmé alone to reflect on their meeting. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Padmé smiled, leaning back in her chair. She chewed on her lower lip, that still tasted faintly like Anakin. An idea struck her. She got up from her seat, and picked up a silver comlink.  
  
"Sabé?" She said into the device.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Was the response.  
  
"Put your work away." Padmé ordered. "I'm taking you out to lunch."  
  
"Give me an hour, kay?" Sabé requested.  
  
"All right, meet me in my rooms." Padmé ordered.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"That's because it is." Padmé reminded.  
  
"Duh."  
  
***  
  
"So what's the deal?" Sabé asked.  
  
She and Padmé were at a restaurant at the top of the tallest building in Naboo. It was circular, and all of the walls were made of glass, so you could see the beautiful day below. One thing Padmé loved about the restaurant was that humans still worked there, not droids.  
  
Padmé smiled. "You were right."  
  
"Padmé if you were supposed to order me to stop working and treat me to lunch every time I was right I wouldn't get anything done and you would get really sick of having to pay to eat lunch with me." Sabé insisted.  
  
"I don't think I could ever get sick of you, Sabé." Padmé laughed. "He asked me." She explained.  
  
"Really." Sabé smiled, not sounding surprised at all.  
  
"You already knew, didn't you?" Padmé asked, reading her friends expression.  
  
"He told me he was going to. He asked me for advice." Sabé white lied.  
  
"And you told him to kiss me?" Padmé asked in curiosity.  
  
"HE KISSED YOU?!?!" Sabé exclaimed, her mouth hanging open.  
  
Padmé blushed. "He did." She admitted.  
  
"Oh Padmé, that's EXCELLENT!" Sabé exclaimed. "Yes! This is perfect! Everything is going so well!"  
  
"I know." Padmé agreed. "It really is perfect."  
  
However, what the girls didn't know was that someone was watching them, as always.  
  
"Perfect?" They murmured. "We'll see about that." 


End file.
